


Mittens

by miss_grey



Series: Destiel Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mittens - Freeform, tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas hated the mittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mittens

“I don’t like wearing them, Dean!”  Cas huffed, shucking the mittens and tossing them onto the table.  Dean sighed and went to collect the discarded gray, woolen mittens.

“Why not, Cas?”  He asked reasonably.

Cas folded his arms over his chest, stubborn.  “I can’t _feel_ anything when they’re on.  It makes me feel…wrong.”

“Cas,” Dean murmured, approaching the ex-angel.  He freed Cas’s hands so that he could hold them in his own.  “I get it, man, I do.  But,” He raised Cas’s hands and, keeping his eyes trained on Cas’s, began to kiss each finger, one at a time.  “We’ve gotta keep these babies protected.”


End file.
